


Write your right words

by Cinnie



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Carrionite Words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2085636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnie/pseuds/Cinnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The alliance didn't think things through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Write your right words

The Doctor tried very hard to ignore the small flare of hope in his chest as he stared at the Pandorica. It had at first just been a puzzle and _maybe_ something to worry about, but now, now that he saw the little bit of Carrionite writing, spell work, they’d probably call it, claiming that the Pandorica held the most powerful creature to ever exist within it.

Well, Carrionite words had _power_ and the most powerful creature to ever exist was…

An hour later and he was being drug kicking and arguing to the Pandorica and for a moment, he doubted, for a moment, he thought that this might just be the end.

Then the Pandorica opened and there she was, bathed in brilliant gold, Rose Tyler, terrible and glorious and her smile, as she looked out upon his enemies, was all teeth.


End file.
